


Art for The Right Thing

by skargasm



Series: The Right Thing [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Art for my proposed five + 1 fic called The Right Thing.Basic summary: Peter wasn't in Beacon Hills when the fire happened. Stiles has been let down one too many times. When they meet, they decide to do their version of the right thing.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: The Right Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786150
Comments: 28
Kudos: 102
Collections: Skargasm's Fanfiction Art





	1. The Right Thing - original banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fisherlou8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fisherlou8/gifts), [Ijustlovetoread](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustlovetoread/gifts), [Demented_Egbert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Egbert/gifts).



> Please note, these banners might constitute spoilers - if you prefer to wait until you have read the story before looking at my amateur efforts, that's cool.
> 
> * * *

I found an image of Ian Bohen that made me feel very, VERY happy and then this fic popped into my head. It's yet another five + 1 although I have a feeling it might be longer than the other ones. Anyway, this is the first version of the banner that came to me.

[ ](https://imgur.com/0BZTN8v)

* * *


	2. The Right Thing - Alternate banner

Anyone see 'American Assassin'? It was during a period of time when I was ill, so I don't remember it very well. However, I did enjoy seeing some of the images that came from the movie. So, I added 'Mitch' to the banner!

[ ](https://imgur.com/gHMmaKH)

* * *


	3. Murder Husbands

That tag Murder Husbands has really stuck in my mind...

[ ](https://imgur.com/hsV7jdd)

* * *


	4. Prologue

Tortured souls meeting for the first time

[ ](https://imgur.com/shocNsu)

* * *


	5. Dangerous Liaisons

Why am I like this? This was meant to be a simple revenge fic and suddenly feelings are falling al over the place!

[ ](https://imgur.com/2RW2yDa)

* * *


	6. The Right Thing

I feel like this story might get bloody...

[ ](https://imgur.com/oAQY1TB)

* * *


	7. Kate

The List

[ ](https://imgur.com/KJpPAr1)

* * *


	8. Gerard

The man we all love to hate

[ ](https://imgur.com/63Kn9l6)

* * *


	9. Scott

True Alpha my ass!

[ ](https://imgur.com/rpDClJs)

* * *


	10. Deaton

Shady Mofo

[ ](https://imgur.com/64lc9nz)

* * *


	11. TRT 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have nothing to lose - and everything to gain.
> 
> * * *

Stiles, Peter, Derek and Chris - pushed too far so now they're pushing back.

[ ](https://imgur.com/Zk7Qikc)

* * *


	12. Pack

Peter and Derek as we never got to see them

[ ](https://imgur.com/4Xu6vcZ)

* * *


	13. Chris

Chris takes action against his family.

[ ](https://imgur.com/CUMTTk3)

* * *


	14. Father Son Chat

I'm not sure I'd call it father/son bonding, but

[ ](https://imgur.com/4763cvH)

* * *


	15. Derek and Peter and Deaton

You didn't think I'd forgotten Deaton did you?

[ ](https://imgur.com/jzXfV0p)

* * *


	16. The Sheriff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Peter be able to save the Sheriff?

Peter fulfils his promise to Stiles regarding his father.

[ ](https://imgur.com/RfoRD1d)

* * *


	17. End at the Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back where it all started...
> 
> * * *

They're back where it all began

[ ](https://imgur.com/zsje05g)

* * *


End file.
